blank_slate_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Historical Game Timeline
Blank Slate Timeline: 35 years ago – King Verious takes the Throne of the Kingdom of Slate, inherited from his mother, Queen Zenaida the IV. 30 years ago – A war from neighboring countries to the west of Slate results in several refugees, leading King Verious to open the Obsidian Towers to the West of Slate 28 years ago – Too many refugees forces Slate to close its gates, but King Verious refuses to expunge any refugees. Anyone crossing the Obsidian Towers is now killed at the border. 27 years ago – Overpopulation forces Slate to borrow from the Church, Order of the Golden Sun, to feed the people. The prices rise for crops from Basalt due to merchants taking advantage of the situation. 25 years ago – King Verious starts the “War of Conquest” and begins to seize Basalt. The war becomes expensive and Slate is forced to borrow from the Dragon Bank, the result is twice as much as what was borrowed from the Order of the Golden Sun. 21 years ago – Battles with Basalt end, but destroy 1/3rd of all existing rice terraces in the process. The King of Basalt is executed, but the Queen of Basalt is allowed to live without ruling power, now nicknamed the “Queen of Salt.” Queen of Salt serves only as a figurehead for Basalt, Slate establishes a Slate governor of the region but the region is still called “The Kingdom of Basalt” 20 years ago – King Verious builds up military around the city-state of Petra due to rumors that plans were being made to break regions of the Kingdom of Slate were planned here. Regions planned to break free were: Myca, The Carnelian Estates, and Elmas. 19 years ago – Florentina, a mechanic from the United Baronies of Osric, across the ocean, invents and patents the first working Airship. The Baronies call her “Queen of Inventors” in popular culture. 18 years ago – Florentina accomplishes the first cross-ocean trip to the Duchy of Gan to visit her old friend into advanced arcanapunk technology, the Duchess of Gan. 17 years ago – Ultimatum is given to Petra to join the Kingdom of Slate. They concede immediately to avoid what has happened in Basalt to happen to them. In exchange, Petra is allowed to continue to self-govern and has a Council of Elders that select a Grand Minister of Petra. 16 years ago – Florentina begins more production of airships and creates ten of them in a year. Slate borrows more money from Dragon Bank to buy half of those airships. 15 years ago – Slate invades the Duchy of Gan, a mountainous area, said to be a vainglorious conquest with no benefit. The Duchy did not expect an invasion, let alone by airships. When the Grand Workshop was destroyed, Gan surrenders to Slate. “War of Conquest” ends and the Kingdom of Slate renames itself “Empire of Slate.” Gan is ordered to send a representative of the high noble family to Slate. 13 years ago – Grand Workshop in Gan is rebuilt due to archives of these plans in Petra. 11 years ago – First airship created not built by Florentina is built in Gan. Airships in Gan are claimed by Slate for military purposes. But they are not able to mass produce at the level that Florentina does and the ships do not last as long. 10 years ago – Sudden lack of growth of crops in Basalt, food resources rely heavily on the fisheries of Basalt. First Articulated is built in Gan. 8 years ago – Magic in Petra is more active, often used to make food more plentiful, last longer, store better. It is often used to make everyday life more convenient. There is a boom of inventions with magical aspects like drinks in cups that refill. 6 years ago – Queen Salt speaks out actively against Slate. Slate imprisons her in a Tower of Basalt quietly and mutes any publicity about it. 5 years ago – Word of revolution also quietly spreads in Basalt and an organization forms called REDACTED 4 years ago – Florentina becomes the richest person in the world. Her personal fortune is now worth several treasuries. She stops making airships unexpectedly. 3 years ago – The Carnelian Estates declare independence from Slate Empire, mostly composed of highly aristocratic nobles who want to be left ungoverned by the Empire of Slate. They become the "Free State of Carnelia." 2 years ago – Elmas declares independence from the Slate Empire, mostly composed of nomadic peoples who want to be left ungoverned by the Empire of Slate. Slate responds by razing Elmas to the ground. While there is outcry for the inequity of treatment between Carnelian Estates and Elmas, a magical rot spreads in the Ruins of Elmas. 1 year ago – Florentina builds the “Airship Honora,” an airship the size of a tiny city. It is armed and sometimes called “Battleship Honora.” 10 months ago – The rot from Elmas spreads north to Petra, rotting the southern coastal area of Petra, including the temple of the Church of the Order of the golden Sun. 9 months ago – Prince Maximillian begins to REDACTED, affecting his state of mind. Rumor has it prophets are dying in Petra, but nowhere else. 8 months ago – King Verious of Slate dies of natural causes. Prince Maximillian is set to take the throne. 7 months ago – Prince Maximillian abdicates Throne before ceremony without explanation, disappears the next day with his Retainers 6 months ago – Princess Catervina becomes Queen Catervina of Slate 3 months ago – Queen Catervina demilitarizes Slate and converts most of the military based airships to transportation devices, two of them for the convenience of the Slate royals. Season 1 – Murder of Queen Catervina of Slate. Takeover by King Gideon of Slate after the arrangement of payment of Slate’s debts to Dragon Bank and the Order of the Golden Sun. Season 2 – Summit meeting at the City of Petra. Takes place 3 weeks after the events of Season 1. Season 3 – Gan develops technology in preparation for an oncoming war against the Undead Horde. Takes place 3 weeks after the events of Season 2.